1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of dividing a screen and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, mobile terminals having a multi-tasking function that simultaneously performs a plurality of applications have been produced in a large quantity. Accordingly, the interest on a screen division method of a mobile terminal capable of simultaneously displaying the execution screens of a plurality of applications running on multitasking has been increased. However, when it is desired to capture only screen information displayed in a first screen region in a split screen state, there has been inconvenience that the user captures the entire region of the screen information and then has to edit a portion corresponding to the first screen region.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.